1. Field
The present disclosure relates to improved signal path in radio-frequency (RF) module having laminate substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many radio-frequency (RF) modules typically include one or more components mounted on a laminate substrate. Such a laminate substrate typically includes a number of layers having conductive features that are interconnected to provide, for example, a path for an RF signal. Such a path can introduce loss and/or noise to the RF signal.